


Alba

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uncino [1]
Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'inizio di un nuovo giorno, quando il tempo rimane sempre uguale in eterno in una sfida, ma resta il timore della vecchiaia.





	Alba

Alba

La nave si sveglia pian piano. L’ennesima bottiglia rotola ai piedi del letto. Tu non hai dormito, accompagnato dai tuoi respiri. Trafiggi il soffitto senza riuscire davvero a vederlo. Appoggi il moncherino sul cuscino che si staglia candido in contrasto. Vorresti che la fodera si macchiasse del sangue di una gola dolcemente aperta dal tuo uncino e che il soffitto si aprisse per mostrare la tua bandiera al vento. Fai una smorfia ricordando che sei bloccato lì, in un luogo che non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere. A furia di seguire la libertà, sei volato fino alle stelle e non c’è ritorno dopo che si è andati a destra, diritti fino al mattino, se non si è un bambino.

“Spugna!” urli per chiamare il tuo vice. Sospiri, perché ti è capitato proprio quel ladruncolo cicciottello che regge malissimo l’alcool, al tuo contrario. Che ugualmente permette che si canti una gioia assurda sulla nave facendoti venire mal di testa.

“Che bella la vita del mar!!!”. Senti canticchiare in sottofondo. Sì, sul punto ‘vice’ sei il capitano pirata più sfortunato. Ti aspetta un altro giorno di vita sprecato per dare la caccia a un eterno bambino, sfrontato e insopportabilmente pieno di sé. Socchiudi gli occhi e per un attimo i tuoi crucci si attenuano. In fondo in quello stupido gioco hai ottenuto anche tu una vittoria: sei immortale. Eppure come ogni adulto temi ancora il tempo e tremi sudando al tick tack che si alza dal ventre di un coccodrillo.

[Flashfic: 243]


End file.
